


Hipity Hopity Your Feelings Are My Property

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I really don’t know what else to add, I was just tired of Race being the only one that died, I’m sorry, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Other, Race is really sad, Sad, So I killed Spot, Spot like dies, Voicemail, it gets better though, just sad, that’s it, that’s the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Hey, you’ve reached Spot Conlon, can’t answer because I’m probably busy or asleep. If you’re my mom, I love you and I’ll call you back later. If you’re Jack, fuck off and stop calling me. If you’re Race, babe, the key is still under the mat where I left it.Sometimes you just have to hold on to the little things.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Hipity Hopity Your Feelings Are My Property

  
  


_Hey, you’ve reached Spot Conlon. If you’re my mom, I love you and I’ll call you back later. If you’re Jack, fuck off and stop calling me. If you’re Race, babe, the key is still under the mat where I left it._

  
  
  


**_You have 11 new messages._ **

**_Press 1 to listen to messages._ **

**_Press 2 to delete messages._ **

**_Press 3 to view settings._ **

  
  


17th November 2018, 02:45.

From: Racer.

_Hey, Spottie. I know you’re really pissed at me and everything, but you’ve been out for hours. I know you’re probably at Jack’s or something, but give me a call or a text, anything. I just wanna know you’re okay._

17th November 2018, 03:13.

From: Racer.

_Hey, Spot. Me again. Just got off the phone with Jack. He said he hasn’t heard from you. Where are you? Are you okay? Call me, please._

17th November 2018, 03:33.

From: Racer.

_Spot this isn’t funny. Answer me. Or someone else. Just let us know you’re safe._

5th December 2018, 16:35.

From: Racer.

_Hey… Guess who just came back from your funeral. It was nice. Lot of people showed up. A lot of people care about you. Cared. About you… Fuck Spottie, I miss you, so fucking much. So, so much.  
  
  
_

23rd December 2018, 18:47.

From: Racer.

_Just got back from visiting my therapist. She’s nice enough, a lil’ weird, but who ain’t nowadays. We talked about what happened. About you. About that night. I thought it was gonna be harder than it was. I cried. A lot. Have a banging headache now though. Jack picked me up. He’s not been doing the best though all this. Trying to keep a brave face for me. It’s hard to watch, hard to pretend that everything’s going to be okay, that it will all work out in the end. It’s all just a buncha bullshit if you ask me. Anyway, I gotta go, Albert’s coming over in 10. I miss you._

25th December 2018, 00:00.

From Racer.

_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Spottie. Happy birthday to you. You’d be 25 today. Halfway to 30. And also, Merry Christmas. I know you don’t like celebrating either of them, but oh well. I saw this model of the Brooklyn bridge today, nearly brought it. Thought it would look nice on the fireplace next to that picture. You know the one. The one you say you hate, but I know you don’t mean that. It’s weird to think we took that 5 years ago. Our first anniversary. You wanted to be all nice and romantic, cook me dinner for once, but you ended up nearly buring the apartment down. And you looked at me, with this real pouty face, holding the burnt pasta- seriously, how did you burn pasta?- and I just wanted to capture that moment for forever. So I did. And now I get to look at it all the time. See your beautiful face… Oh fuck. I’m crying now. Fuck… Ahh, well this is fun. Shit, Spottie, I’ll hafta call you back. Love you._

1st January 2019, 00:03

From: Racer.

_Happy new year! I’m out with the guys. Jack thought a lil’ alcohol would do me some good. I have to say, it’s been okay. I’m doing okay. My therapist thinks so too. I didn’t think it would be like this, after the accident. I mean, I was a mess when everything first happened. I wouldn’t even get out of bed, until everyone practically dragged me out. But, it’s getting better. Now, I should probably get going, before Jackie Boy comes looking for me. I love you, Spottie. Miss you always._

2nd January 2019, 02:23

From: Racer.

_I- I take it all back. I’m not okay. Spottie, I need you. Everything’s just so damn fucking hard without you! H-how did I ever think I’d do this on my own?! I just wanna scream! I can’t keep doing this… I just… Can’t. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go?_

11th January 2019,17:51.

From: Racer.

_Hi. I just wanted to hear your voice. Even if it was only on the answering machine. I miss it. I miss all of it. All of you. But your voice is one that I miss the most. I miss how when you were drunk you’d just rant and rant about everything, and I’d just sit there and listen, because I liked hearing you talk… You were normally so quiet, it was nice to have you being the talkative one for a change. Anyway, this was supposed to just be a quick thing, I’m having dinner with the guys this evening, I hope it goes well. Love you._

22nd January 2019, 15:33.

From: Racer.

_Hey love. It’s me. I’m about to get on a plane to go visit my family. Ma’s been badgering me, asking when I’m coming to see them. I think I’ll stay a bit longer this time, spend extra time with everyone. It’ll be nice to see everyone. Anyway, my flight leaves now. I’ll speak to you when I’m with my folks. I love you._

23rd January 2019, 09:31.

From: Racer.

_Good Morning, Spottie. Just a quick call before I go face the hell that is my family in the morning. I can hear the shouting already! It is nice to be back home though, I just wish you were here with me. I’m doing better though, honestly I am. Being with my family is helping too. For the first time in a while, I think I’m actually going to be okay. Still missing you like crazy though. But yeah, I should probably go before my ma comes and drags me out of bed. I love you Sean, speak to you soon. Forever yours, Antonio._

  
  



End file.
